


Booze and Regret

by phatchild



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatchild/pseuds/phatchild
Summary: Halloween night in the town of Nockfell, and for Nockfell high students, this means it's time to party. Sal usually isn't one to get himself into these sorts of situations, but being a teenager, he's gotta at least try getting drunk once, right? Well, a very fateful night awaits Larry, Sal and Todd as they decide to attend a Halloween party and Sal has one-too-many shots. The sheet Sal's kept over his dark secret will be torn off, by none other than himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ohhh boy ;') here we go!!

Friday, 12:00 PM, lunchtime. 

Larry hustled into the cafeteria, towards the group of kids sitting at the lunch table. Sal, Ash, Todd, Chug, and Maple were all sitting together, awaiting the arrival of their friend who was later than usual. 

Once everyone saw the way Larry was running over towards them, they all shared a similar confused look, and Sal scooted over to make room for his taller friend. 

"Guys! I think I just made plans for tomorrow." Larry was slightly out of breath, but didn't seem to pay any mind to that. He was excited about something, bubbling with anticipation to tell his friends just what his plans were. 

"Plans?" Larry looked downward slightly to face Sal, who was looking up at him in wonder, and maybe a bit of confusion as well. "Yeah! There's a party tomorrow, I'm probably gonna go." Sal knew that his friend was feeling confident, and proud of himself, but he could see that Larry was also nervous. Why? What did Larry of all people have to worry about? He'd never gone to a party before, but he always seemed like the type of guy who'd be really confident about them. 

"But, uh... If anyone wants to come with, I'm totally cool for that." Ash perked up. Was she really going to join Larry? 

"Sounds like a good time, I think I'll come with!" Ash seemed as though maybe she had done this before, or maybe she was just really excited. 

Todd let out a sigh, almost to say, 'fiiine.' "I'm coming too. If you guys are gonna go have fun, I might as well join you. After all, it's not like I have anything better to do." Ash and Larry almost jumped out of their seats in excitement. But they were still missing one friend.

"What about you, Sal?" Todd was the one to say what everyone was thinking, and often times, the only one with enough guts to. They already knew Sal's relationship with alcohol, and since alcoholism runs in the family, he really didn't want anything to do with it. But it was worth a shot, and after all, he didn't have to drink.

Sal looked down for a moment, in thought. This only lasted for a few seconds, before he knew his answer.

"I normally wouldn't do this sort of thing... but..." Everyone perked. "Just this once. I'm not going to do this again, especially if it doesn't go well." 

Maple and Chug happily declined, and with that, the gang had made plans. And as exciting as it was, Sal couldn't stop worrying about everything. What if he saw Travis there? What if he got really drunk and did something stupid? What if he got drugged, or worse, murdered? He brushed it off as well as he could, and blamed it on his habit of over-thinking, but the thought of those things happening stuck with him. Larry reassured him many times that everything would be fine, and Sal trusted him more than anyone... but he couldn't shake the anxiety he felt. And as he drifted off into sleep, Sal kept thinking about it. He finally fell asleep at 10:38 PM, Friday night.

 


	2. You alright, dude?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal won't answer his walkie talkie, and Larry get's worried. He thinks maybe Sal had a nightmare-free sleep, until he finally answers. (This is gonna contain some graphic depictions of self harm, so please be aware of that!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER TRIGGER WARNING!! there's gonna be self harm in here, you have been warned. this type of thing can be really upsetting, and the rest of this story WILL contain self harm, so if you're not comfortable/triggered by that sort of thing, please back out now. i really won't blame you.

 

Saturday, 12:42 PM. Halloween.

 

“Saaaaaallllllyyyyyyy!” Larry taunted into his walkie talkie for what had to be the 50th time, but to no avail. ‘Damn, he must be having a really good dream or something.’ This made Larry feel a little bit better, but it wasn’t very often that Sal had good dreams. Usually, Sal would be up early. He would always try to reach Larry first, to ask if he could come down to recover from a nightmare. Another thought popped into his head. 

‘Maybe it’s the first time in weeks he didn’t have a nightmare… I probably shouldn’t bother him.’ Larry sat down the walkie talkie, and brushed it off. ‘I’ll walk upstairs in an hour if he’s still not awake.’

 

Not a bad plan.

 

To pass the time, Larry got out some of his paints and started to work on something he’d started a few nights ago. It was an eagle, but it was flying through fire. Larry described it as ‘metal.’ After a good 30 minutes of painting a ‘metal-ass eagle’ Larry gets up and goes to the kitchen.

 

“Hey, hun.” His mom greets him. She’s sitting on the couch, reading a book. She was really into this one, as she’d been reading it for at least 2 weeks at this point. She never had enough time to read the entire thing in one sitting, since she started. So it was taking her longer than usual.

 

“Sal still not up?” Lisa earned the attention of her son, who was pouring the milk into his cereal. 

“Nah, he won’t answer me. I think he might be having a real good sleep, which doesn’t happen very often. I’m gonna let him sleep.” Larry took a bite of his Rice Krispies, which he loaded with sugar.

“That’s good!” She smiled up at her son, and then went back to reading her book, intently.

 

Larry went back to his room, sat down on his beanbag chair, and continued to eat his cereal. Once he was done, he sat the bowl beside him and grabbed his controller. But before he could even turn on his console, he heard the screech of his walkie talkie. He quickly grabbed it, but it was silent on the other end. It hung up.

 

“Sal?” This wasn’t something Sal would normally do. Calling and then hanging up without saying anything? Even when he was having nightmares, he didn’t do this.

Little did Larry know what had happened on the other end.

 

Sal grabbed his walkie talkie, and decided it’d be best to actually say something. With a raspy voice, he replied.

“...Yeah?” Sal was holding back tears.

 

“You alright, dude?!” 

 

No response.

 

“I’m gonna come up there, man.”

 

Sal quickly responded, panicking. 

 

“N-NO! You don’t have to do that!” But it was too late, Larry was already on his way up. 

 

Sal scurried to put on a long sleeve shirt, to hide his fresh cuts which were deeper than usual. ‘Dirty, but it’ll have to do.’ He grabbed a long sleeved, red and black striped shirt, and pulled it over his head. The fabric touching his newly opened wounds burned, but it was better than Larry knowing about this. Sal then grabbed the razor blade he had used, and threw it under his bed quickly. He was about to grab his prosthetic, but before he could, Larry was at his bedroom door.

 

“Hey, dude. Hope you’re dressed, cause I’m coming in.” Larry opened the door slowly, to reveal a very disheveled looking Sal. His hair was a mess and his face was red from crying. He was halfway across the room, about to grab his prosthetic before Larry came in. Although it didn’t really matter, Larry had seen Sal without his prosthetic before. But not when he was as much of a wreck as he is now.

 

Larry stood in the doorway, looking very concerned as Sal stood awkwardly beside his dresser, putting on a very fake smile and playing the whole situation off. But Larry knew better.

He came in, shutting the door behind him. “What happened?”

 

Sal looked around, attempting to think of an excuse. When he couldn’t come up with anything, he sighed and released his fake smile. He walked up to Larry, and put his arms around him. Being so small, his head was rested comfortable on the taller boy’s chest. Larry returned the favour and pulled him in tighter. 

 

“Did you have a nightmare, or something?” 

 

“You could say that.” Sal hugged tighter now. “My dad left, this morning. He was real drunk, and didn’t tell me where he was going. Thankfully he took the bus… but I have no idea where he went.” 

 

“He always comes back, Sal. Don’t worry too much. You can come down to my place for the night if you want… and if you still plan on coming to that party…” Larry had hope in his voice. Sal couldn’t say no.

 

“Of course, but don’t expect me to drink, or anything.” 

 

“That’s alright.”

 

Sal gathered his things into a bag. He put in his eye and snapped on his prosthetic, not bothering to put his hair up or anything. He didn’t even bother putting on his jeans or his usual shirt, he just kept on the shirt he had on, and added some sweatpants. They went down to the basement together, and went to Larry’s room, but not without saying hello to Lisa when they walked by. Alone, together. Now they could be themselves and talk about everything. It was here where they felt safe.

 

Sal didn’t dare pull up his sleeves, and for most of the day, they just sat around and talked. It was super lax, and just what they both needed before the big party. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HMMMM. i told ya. it's only gonna get crazier from here. i hope you enjoyed. plz keep in mind that this is my first work i've actually published anywhere, other than my old septiplier stories on wattpad from back when i was like.. 13. i hope they never see the light of day again.


	3. Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Larry get ready for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmmmmmmmmmm this contains mention of self harm, but not nearly as much as in the last chapter. hope you enjoy!!

Saturday, 7:30 PM. Two hours before the party.

 

Both Sal and Larry had spent the day laying around, talking about everything. But Sal still didn’t tell Larry about what had happened this morning. And he didn’t plan to, either. It wasn’t something Sal felt anyone needed to know about, and it was going to stay that way. 

 

“I’m not dressing up.” 

Larry broke the silence, and along with it, Sal’s train of thought.

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Me neither.” 

 

Larry let out a big stretch, and yawned loudly. This earned a small giggle out of the smaller boy, who was sitting across from him. 

He slowly got out of the beanbag chair that moulded to his back.

 

“Well, I should probably get dressed.” 

Larry was wearing a ripped Sanity’s Fall t-shirt, and some grey shorts, along with some white socks.

He stood up to grab a pair of black jeans, another Sanity’s Fall t-shirt in better condition, and his hair brush. He sat back down on the beanbag chair, and proceeded to take his shirt off. Larry had changed in front of Sal many times before, and it was nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, Sal was a bit excited by it. Although he could never tell Larry that, of course. 

 

It wasn’t like Larry didn’t like changing with Sal around. In fact, it was quite the opposite. But he was often nervous about it. He was afraid Sal wasn’t comfortable, even though he asked him almost every time he did it, and Sal  _ always _ said yes. He was still self conscious, and he was afraid of his crush being uncomfortable around him. But Sal really didn’t seem to mind. After all, he did seem to stare. Not that Larry could really tell all that well because of Sal’s mask.

 

Once Larry was done changing, he balled his clothes up and threw them into his laundry basket. A new addition, courtesy of Lisa, of course. They landed perfectly inside of it.

“Slaaaam duuuunk!” This earned a giggle from Sal. They sat again in silence for a few seconds.

 

“You really aren’t uncomfortable with me changing in front of you?” 

The remark surprised Sal.

 

“I keep tellin’ you, dude. I really don’t mind. You asking all the time is making me think maybe it’s  _ you  _ who isn’t comfortable with it.”

 

“N-no! It’s not that… It’s just… you always seem to stare…”

 

“Look, if I was uncomfortable with it, I’d be looking away.” 

 

Larry thought for a moment.

“But you never do it in front of me…”

 

Sal nearly jumped out of his seat at the tone in Larry’s voice. It was… serious. Almost disappointed. 

 

“ _ Should _ I be changing in front of you?”

 

“Should  _ I _ ?”

 

Sal was at a loss for words.

 

“I don’t change in front of you because… I…” 

Sal thought about it for a moment. He didn’t want to tell Larry it was because of his cuts. He had to think fast.

 

“ _ I have body issues! _ ” 

Perfect. It wasn’t like Sal was lying about this. He did have issues with his body, but this wouldn’t stop him from changing around Larry, since they were so close. In reality, it was because he was afraid of Larry seeing his cuts.

 

“You know I wouldn’t judge you, right?” 

Sal knew this.

 

“Yeah… I’m gonna go get changed.” 

Sal stood up and grabbed his bag, walking to the bathroom. He was feeling rather anxious. He knew Larry would find out eventually. 

 

When Sal took off his shirt, he was bombarded by all of the cuts. They were all the way up his arms, even to his shoulders. He knew that he needed to stop, but it was addictive. The ones from this morning were beginning to scab, and they had dried. They were very deep, but they weren’t his deepest. Sal let out a sigh, and put on his regular black shirt, followed by a pair of black jeans with rips in the knees. He figured he’d wear something a little different than the usual red jeans. He brushed his hair out, and put it up into pigtails. He fixed his socks which had began to slip off. Taking a deep breath in the mirror, he decided he was ready. He opened the door to the bathroom.

By this time, it was 9:00 PM. Time to leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe the next chapter will be a good one, i can feel it! also thanks for the kudos owo i know it's not much, but it means a lot to me!!


	4. I think I’m ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal is nervous about everything, but finally decides he’s ready to face his fear and go inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, this one doesn’t contain nearly as much discussion of self harm as the last one, so it’s much more lax. hope you like!

Saturday, 9:00 PM. Time to leave.

 

 

Sal stepped out of the bathroom, feeling more defeated about himself than usual. Yes, he fixed himself up to look nice. But how much longer was he going to keep this up? Something had to give. He hated what he was doing to himself, and in turn, he began to hate everything about himself. He knew it was so unhealthy, but he just couldn’t kick his habit.

 

Taking a deep breath in, he met Larry who was standing at the front door.

“Jeez, dude. What took you so long in there?”

 

Sal didn’t know how to respond.

“I-I just.. couldn’t figure out what to wear.”

He lied through his teeth. He only brought one thing to wear. Why did he feel the need to lie so much? Why couldn’t he just say something? Maybe he was afraid Larry would think he was weak. Even though Sal knew Larry would never think that. Maybe he was afraid his father would find out? On the other hand, it’s possible he just wouldn’t care. What about bullies? If, say, this got around and Travis found out, he’d never hear the end of it. The names ran like a river through his head. “Barcode! Zebra! Coward! Weak!” He already faced enough bullying on the daily. He wouldn’t be able to take much more. He thought about it to himself as they walked out of the apartment, and hopped into Larry’s truck.

 

Sure, it wasn’t the nicest, and yeah maybe it... smelled rusty... but it got them where they needed to go. Larry didn’t use it often. They’d normally just walk home from school. But the party wasn’t a walking distance away, and not to mention it was starting to rain. Moisture in the air made Sal shiver, slightly.

 

“Cold?”

Larry wouldn’t turn on the truck until he got an answer.

 

“A-a bit.”

Sal was filled with anxiety. With everything he had to think about, it was hard for him to hold a regular conversation.

 

“Here, you can wear my sweater.”

Larry handed Sal the read hoodie that had been sitting on his dash.

 

‘I was wondering where that went.’

 

“Are you sure? What if you’re cold?”

Sal hesitated to take it.

 

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry. You seem like you need it right now.”

Larry didn’t mind letting Sal wear his sweater. It was big on him, and it looked super cute. He loved the idea of Sal wearing it.

 

Without questioning Larry anymore, he slipped the oversized hoodie on over his pigtails, and slipped his arms in the sleeves.

“Mmmmm, comfy.”

Sal joked, although he really wasn’t kidding. It was very comfortable, being worn and all. It was already broken in. And surprisingly, it didn’t smell like the truck yet. Larry must have been wearing it today.

 

“Alright, you ready to go?”

Larry slipped on his seat belt, and Sal copied.

 

“Yeah.”

With joy in his voice, Larry felt more confident in everything. Knowing Sal was cheering up made Larry cheer up. But he couldn’t help shake the feeling that something was wrong. As they drove, Larry gave it some thought. Sal say and rubbed his hand, snuggled into Larry’s hoodie and looking out the window.

He loved how the street looked. Dark, yet it was still a bit light out. It was so grey. The street lights were on, despite it not being totally dark out. At this point, it had started to rain. The water on the window was interesting to watch, and Sal nearly dozed off doing so.

 

They came to a stop in Ashley’s driveway.

 

“I almost forgot Ash is coming with.”

Sal remarked, watching her come out of the front door when run to the truck, with her rain coat over her head. Sal unbuckled and scooted over, closer to Larry.

 

“Wow, it’s raining cats and dogs out there!”

Ash opened the door and hopped in, buckling her seatbelt and then letting out a long breath.

 

“W-wait, didn’t Todd say he was coming?”

Sal turned to look at Ash, then Larry.

 

“He wanted to drive. He’s probably already there.”

Ash spoke softly, as if she could sense the distress in Sal’s voice. She knew something was wrong, but she didn’t know what. She figured it’d be best not to ask. Maybe later.

 

 

For the entire drive, Larry couldn’t stop thinking about how close he was to Sal. Of course, this wasn’t out of the ordinary. But it was for today, considering how distant he’d been.

 

Finally, they arrived at the party. It was at this old house, on a hill. A very large house, with a lot of cars outside. It was a big party. Bigger than they had originally thought. But Larry encouraged Sal not to worry. Of course, for Ash, he didn’t have to say anything. She was already running into the house, with excitement. She was gonna have a really good time... unlike Sal who was more anxious about it than ever. A few minutes passed, while Sal and Larry sat in the truck.

 

“I think I’m ready to go in.”

Sal looked up at Larry. Was he really about to do this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHH BOY! sal’s goin in? you bet your ass.


	5. The mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal really shouldn't have trusted Travis, or had anything to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKOKOKOK!!!  
> this is gonna contain MAJOR shit so please don't read if you're triggered by sexual assault, and again, this will contain self harm so... you have been warned. although i encourage you not to skip this chapter because it contains some pretty major important stuff.

Saturday, 9:24 PM.

 

They got out of the truck, together. Sal’s shoes hit the wet dirt underneath him when he jumped out of the truck, and made a crisp crunching sound. Much more audible than the music that was coming from the house, which was muffled. It practically shook the house, which was old and withered. _‘Maybe it’s some old lady who’s throwing the party.’_ Sal thought to himself in amusement. Larry and Sal walked up the driveway, and up to the door.

 

Larry was hesitant at first, but proceeded to open the door and walk inside, followed by Sal. The music was loud enough to give anyone a headache by the end of the night, but it wasn’t like people cared.

There were a few Sal had seen at school before, dancing in the living room. In the kitchen, there were a group of kids, a little older than him, taking turns drinking scotch straight from the bottle. The hallway downstairs had a few people in it, but none that Sal knew.

Larry had broken off from him at this point, so Sal was on his own. Not exactly how he was hoping this night would go.

 

He still hadn’t seen Ash or Todd, and assumed that they were both hanging out somewhere he hadn’t looked yet. He had only been downstairs, but he didn’t want to go upstairs and risk walking in on something he didn’t want to see. So, he continued on.

 

He looked around the crowded house, as one thought raced through his mind. “Should I drink?” Sal had said he wouldn’t be drinking tonight, but at this point he really wasn’t sure. Yes, alcohol was a sensitive topic for him… and yes, it was a bad idea. But with everything that had been going on, he felt he needed  something to take his mind off of it. Could booze work? He knew it wasn’t going to fix it, but maybe it would make him feel better.

 

His father had been extra neglectful, lately. Always working, going away on business trips. He rarely ever said a word to him. It was like he was living alone. But they had gotten into a fight that morning, over everything. He brought up Diane. And how he felt it was his son’s fault it happened. _“You should’ve just stayed with your mother! Why can’t you just listen?! Now look at you! You did this!”_ It was hard to hear. It was painful. So, it was no wonder Sal was making his way over to the kitchen.

 

“Hey, ‘lil dude!”

Some guy who looked like a stoner greeted him.

 

“Care to join us sulking in our misery?”

He seemed very drunk, but Sal didn’t refuse. He sat down on the floor with the older kids, who welcomed him into their circle.

 

“What’s your name, little guy?”

 

“I-I’m Sal.”

He wasn’t sure he should be telling these people who he was, but it wasn’t like they were gonna use it against him, right? They seemed nice, after all.

 

“Cool mask, man.”

A chick with a ripped leather jacket, black eyeshadow and purple hair handed him a newly opened bottle of scotch. Presumably after they’d finished their previous one. Sal hesitantly took it, and opened it.

It smelled strong… but that wasn't important now. Sal was overcome with emotion, and without thinking, unclipped the bottom of his mask and began chugging.

He didn’t think about the taste, and didn’t care how drunk he got. The others looked on in amazement, astounded by his ability to down so much liquor in one go.

Sal had chugged just over half of the bottle, before slamming it down on the floor beside him and taking a breath.

“WOO! Now we’re talkin’!”

The girl cheered in his favour. This was going to be a good night, Sal could feel it.

  


An hour had passed, and in total, Sal downed a bottle and a half by himself. He was already extremely intoxicated, and the other’s could tell.

“Well.. I gotta go find my friends.”

Sal managed to slur out. He buckled his mask and got into position to stand.

 

“Thanks for lettin’ me sit witcha’ and talk about my feelins’.”   
Stumbling to get up, Sal waved the group bye, who were all sad to see him go.

 

 _‘I never even asked their names.’_ Sal thought to himself, still stumbling around, tripping over his own two feet. He walked into the living room, where people were dancing and the music was blaring. Someone had turned on some coloured lights, which really didn’t brighten things up much. By this time, it was 11:00 PM.

 

Sal fell onto the couch, which thankfully had nobody on the cushion he fell on. He began to doze off. When he realized this, he snapped himself awake and stood up, shakily. He managed to walk himself back the hallway, and leaned against the wall.

 

In this moment, things were quiet. Sal was too drunk to realize it, but someone was sneaking up on him. _Travis._

 

This was _his_ house.

 

Travis was drunk as well, but not nearly as drunk as Sal. He walked up behind him, and made his presence known.

 

“Sally Face.”

He said menacingly. Sal turned to look at him, and in surprise, jumped a bit.

 

“”Wait.. Travis? I-is that you..?”

 

Trying not to roll his eyes, Travis kept his cool. His goal tonight wasn’t to beat Sal into smithereens, but instead to seduce him. After the conversation they’d had in the bathroom that day, Travis was much more kind to Sal and his friends. But especially Sal.

 

“Sure is. What’re you doin’ back here?”

Travis’ voice cooed at Sal, but he didn’t catch on.

 

“Well… I don’t really know, actually. Heh.”

Sal chuckled. This also got a rise out of Travis, who was lining up to make a move. Being drunk, himself, he didn’t care about consequence. He’d been feeling this way towards Sal for so long, that he was ready to finally act on all of his emotions. Unfortunately, when they were both intoxicated.

 

“Hmm… Why don’t you come upstairs? There’s a nice bed you can lay in up there.~”

Giving it some thought, without giving it much thought at all, Sal agreed. Travis hung him over his shoulder, and walked him upstairs. Each step, a struggle for the both of them.

 

Once they reached the top, Travis walked his smaller friend down the quiet, dark hallway, and opened the door to his bedroom. He laid Sal down on his bed, letting his rest for a moment while he closed and locked the door behind him.

 

Sal had no idea what was about to happen, but Travis had meticulously planned this.

He was going to lay Sal down, and convince him to stay the night. Then, they’d end up sleeping together. Yeah, not quite as meticulous as he thought, but he was drunk when he came up with the idea. If this didn’t work, he’d have to resort to plan B. What was plan B? He didn’t quite know yet. Not that it really mattered.

 

“So, Sally? Got anywhere to be later tonight?~”

Travis laid on the bed beside Sal, facing him.

 

“Uhm…”

Sal thought about it for a moment. _‘What time was I supposed to be leaving? I don’t think I have a time… maybe Larry knows. Oh, that’s right. Larry will just come and get me when he’s leaving!’_

“Nah, don’t think so. How come?”

Sal turned his head to face Travis, who looked deep into the blue haired boy’s eyes.

 

“Well, how about you stay here for the night? Or at least… for a little while longer?~”

Sal still hadn’t picked up what Travis was throwing down, although he did notice he was being nicer than usual. Not to mention that tone… It wasn’t normal.

 

“Why are you bein’ so nice to me?”

Turning his whole body to face Travis, Sal questioned the blond boy laying oddly close to him.

 

“Just wanted to be nice, y’know?”

Travis got even closer now. Sal began to suspect something was up, but his drunken brain wouldn’t let him pinpoint exactly what it was.

Just before Sal could say anything, he blacked out.

 

It was hard for Travis to know what to do. He was feeling awfully horny. But he couldn’t just have sex with a sleeping person! Or… could he? He knew it was wrong, but his body screamed yes. They were so close, and Sal was so helpless. _‘Am I really considering this?’_

Before he could answer himself, he was rubbing up against Sal’s unconscious body, and beginning to feel more and more aroused. His drunken brain didn’t know right from wrong, anymore, and before he knew it, he was on top of Sal and was dry humping him while he slept.

 

Travis started to unzip Sal’s pants, completely overtaken with arousal. Of all things, this made Sal wake up. Startled and confused, he tried to sit up. It wasn’t long before he was forced back down, being help by his wrists to the bed.

“Shhh, Sally Face!~ I was just getting to the fun part!~”

 

Realizing what was happening, Sal pulled himself upwards onto the bed with all of the drunken strength he had left in him.

 

“W-What’re you doing?”

A sudden rush of adrenaline caused Sal to sit up and try to jump off of the bed, but Travis was one step ahead of him. He jumped on top of the smaller boy, and pinned him down by the wrists. Sal struggled to break free, kicking and wiggling. He was weakened by the scotch he’d chugged earlier, and was losing consciousness. His breathing became less sporadic, and he began to drift off a bit. But this wasn’t over.

 

Travis pulled off Sal’s shirt, and this made the adrenaline come flooding back. Seeing all of the cuts all over his body, especially all over his arms, made Travis jump back. Sal screamed and pulled himself out from under Travis’ heavy body, making a break for the door. He swung it open, and bolted for the stairs, forgetting to grab his shirt, in the process.

 

Everyone went quiet, as Sal came running down the stairs with his shirt off and his pants unzipped. His hair was an absolute mess and he stumbled over each step, until he finally reached the bottom, where he collapsed against the wall. Travis stood at the top of the stairs, and in realizing he was being stared at, decided it was time for everyone to leave.

 

“What’re you all looking at?! Scram! Everyone get out before I call the police!”

 

Sal had no memory of what happened after that. There were faint voices, and he felt exposed for some reason. But there was nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow... this was hard for me to write. i went through a similar experience, so this was heavy. sometimes you need to write about it to feel better, and since it's been such a long time since then, i can say with confidence that this made me feel a little better. maybe my mind works in mysterious ways, idk. either way, thank you for sitting through this! It's really appreciated.


	6. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry dreamed they spent eternity there, laying together with Sal’s hand in his. He never wanted to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end of this story. i know it's short, and maybe a bit anticlimactic, but it's sweet and i think it wraps things up nicely. you know the drill by now, contains self harm blah blah blah.

Sal awoke with a start.Gasping for air, sweat dripping from his forehead, eye bloodshot, panic ran through his veins. He was confused. Everything was bright, but he couldn’t see. Nothing made sense. ‘ _What happened? Where am I?’_ He felt like he’d been dropped on his head.

 

He heard a familiar voice coming from across the room.

“He’s awake!”

It was Todd.

 

Larry immediately dropped what he’d been doing, and ran over towards his terrified friend. But Sal still didn’t know what was going on. He tried to muster the strength to say something, but for some reason he couldn’t find the words. But he said them anyway.

 

“Where am I..?”

Larry took Sal’s hand, and squeezed it.

 

“We’re in the basement. Everything’s fine, just stay calm. You hit your head pretty hard.”

Todd answered before Larry could.

 

“I what?!”

Sal shot up from where he was laying, which caused a sharp pain to surge through his entire body. He instinctively grabbed his forehead, and let out an agonizing growl.

 

“Shh! Lay back, it’s alright!”

Todd gently pushed Sal back, until he was laying down again. His hand was still gripping his forehead. His mask was still on, and Sal was tempted to take it off. But he went against his better judgement, and kept it on. Nobody accept Larry had seen his face before.

But there was something else missing…

 

_‘My shirt.’_

 

Sal frantically pulled his hand from Larry’s, and felt his bare chest. His eyes shot open again, and he started to panic. He looked over at larry, wide eyed and terrified. But Larry didn’t seem to be surprised.

He lifted his arm up to where he could see it. It was bare. There was nothing covering his shame, anymore. It was out it the open, where everyone could see it.

There was only one thing Sal could think to say.

 

“Where's my shirt.”  

He spoke in a monotone voice, almost as if he was angry.

 

Larry took Sal’s hand again, squeezing it tightly.

“We couldn’t find it…”

 

Sal started to cry, as if he had no control over his body. Tears turned into sobs, sobs turned into cries, cried turned into wimpers.

“I’m sorry…”

He whispered to Larry, who had also started to cry. He was squeezing his hand so tightly, it was almost as if they were glued together. He put his arms around the smaller boy, who was laying on the floor on top of a blanket. He hugged him tightly, and it made Sal feel safe.

 

As he held Sal in an embrace, he looked him over, examining his self-inflicted injuries. They were on his chest, some on his stomach. Many of them were old, and had turned into white scars. Many of them protrude outward, only slightly. The newer ones were all on his arms, which were resting on his stomach. Most cuts were on his forearm, but some were on the backs as well. His shoulders also bared much of the abuse.

 

In this moment, Sal felt safe. In this moment, everything felt fine… and he didn’t care as much anymore about anyone seeing what he’d done to himself.

 

As Sal laid in Larry’s arms, Todd was hard at work cleaning and wrapping his more recent cuts, which were threatening infection. Ash watched, and cried a bit. But she didn’t have the strength to help out.

 

They all spent the night there, and they all talked about everything. Ash shared her similar experience with self-harm in the past, and Todd discussed ways to overcome it. But that wasn’t the only topic of conversation. They also talked about what happened with Travis.

 

Sal explained everything he could remember, which wasn’t much. But it was enough to make Larry’s blood boil.

 

Todd explained what happened afterwards, the car ride home, and how they had successfully somehow gotten Sal down into the basement, without anyone noticing.

 

The rest of the night was filled with heartfelt conversation, laughter, and the occasional tear. They all decided to spend the night together, in Larry’s basement. There wasn’t much  Larry dreamed they spent eternity there, laying together with Sal’s hand in his. He never wanted to wake up.

sleeping involved, and they decided to watch a movie. As they did, Larry held Sal’s hand. Their fingers intertwined, while Sal laid his head on Larry’s shoulder. The two of them fell asleep like that.

Larry dreamed they spent eternity there, laying together with Sal’s hand in his. He never wanted to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to be working on a new story soon. still about sal and larry, ofc. they're my otp. thank you to anyone who made it this far, this is the first time i've really posted a story online, so it means a lot to me that anyone enjoyed this at all.


End file.
